


【Buddie】Doing this for you

by D_A_Y



Series: unfinished and working on [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: Christopher was strangely quiet after school. Tears welled up in his eyes when Eddie crouched down and asked for the reason for his upset. "Do I have to choose between mom and Bucky?" He sobbed.Or: Shannon didn't have the car accident and Eddie failed to find the appropriate time to reveal their divorce to Christopher.  He also stuck on the same question. Dating Shannon/ Falling in love with his coworker-- they are for his own good? or for Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: unfinished and working on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177553
Kudos: 4





	【Buddie】Doing this for you

Christopher was strangely quiet after school. Tears welled up in his eyes when Eddie crouched down and asked for the reason for his upset. "Do I have to choose between mom and Bucky?" He sobbed.

Or: Shannon didn't have the car accident and Eddie failed to find the appropriate time to reveal their divorce to Christopher. He also stuck on the same question. Dating Shannon/ Falling in love with his coworker-- they are for his own good? or for Christopher.


End file.
